Bloodless
by DegrassiSmiles
Summary: A normal teenager named Rose has been through a lot with her dad dieing and something happening in her dads past that she need him when all she need is someone who cares for her, she meets this new boys with dreamy green eyes with a hidden secret :


Bloodless

I woke up from my deeply sleepless slumber, to the crack of sun shining though my old white curtains. I pushed my quilt of a blanket a side and got up for my new school year of ninth grade, freshmen I know also known as "fresh meat". I'm not nervous but my best friend Sarah is she thinks she'll get bullied, but I keep telling her to relax, knowing her she won't lets just say she the person who wants the good grades to go to some Ivy league collage. We have been friends since first grade. I don't know how we became friends but I think it was because we both had very LOUD snoring problems, so we had to go in to separate rooms from the other first graders, we've been best friend since.

As I got ready for school I picked out a nice navy blue shirt with a kaki type cheerleader skirt, I don't know what I was wearing it was one of those last minute mother and daughter outings known as "school clothes shopping." My mother Catherine knocked on the door "Rose, you ready for school?"

"yea mom almost"

I said as I was opening my bedroom door

"Morning Sweetie."

"morning mom" I mumbled

"Someone's sleepy, did you get enough of sleep last night?"

"Just enough to get me through eight hours of school" we walked down the stairs and I went to the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar and got some orange juice and chugged it

"I'm ready"

"okay bye sweetie, have a good day at school"

"thanks mom"

I shut the door and walked to school. My school was a couple streets up the road. I felt bad leaving my mom alone when I'm at school. I do because my dad died when I was five in a plane crash, he was on his way home from his mothers, the plane wing caught on fire. I didn't really understand when I was that young, but as I grew up without him I figured he wasn't there any more. As I walked up the school entrance way I saw a sign that desperately needed a new paint job in big purple letters Elinore High it's a small town named Elinore in Massachusetts. I know that's a weird name but some people call it "Eliville." When I walked to the entrance I entered, I'm not popular nor am I a jock. I am the schools out cast with a couple of friends. Some people know me some people don't. I don't care what people think. I walked to my locker that needed a paint job too. I pushed my black bangs back and pulled my social studies note-book out . I re-checked my schedule, Social Studies, English, chemistry lunch math, , Spanish, Photography and then study hall. Note to self memorize schedule. I turn to close my locker "Hi" I jumped "geez Sarah, scare me to death." Lets just say I'm easily scared by people. "no, but let me see your schedule" she grabbed it out of my hand fast I made a funny face she giggled looking at the paper " we have Math and Chem. Together- oh I didn't know you were taking photography?" "yeah I am I love creepy photo's, more eerie the better." I smiled she laughed "what are you taking for extra classes?" I said curious "soccer" I rolled my eyes she loved sports, "I don't have the eye coordination for that" she laughed the bell rang "see you at math" said Sarah "yeah, bye Sarah" "bye, rose" we went our separate ways. Social Studies was simple it was what every class was probably going to be today giving out textbooks and what we will be doing all year. When the class ended bell rang I left to my locker to grab my English note book I love that class, that class and Photography in English you can write down anything. I love to write down my feelings and fiction short stories. I went to class and sat down at a normal desk then the teacher waked in with a tall, teenage boy, black straight hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a red and black stripe tie and black jeans. Man! But his smile and his beautiful green eyes, you could get lost in them forever. I focused on what the teacher was saying "Class this is Sebastian Adams, he was home schooled before but now he wants to graduate at a public school, so class give a warm welcome to Sebastian." people waved and said hello "umm Sebastian you can sit next to Sophia" he nods and takes a sit next to my desk "I'm Sophia-Rose but you can call Rose" he smiled "What a beautiful name, I'm Sebastian you can call me Sebastian I really don't know a nickname for Sebastian do you?" he asked raising a eyebrow "nope" he laughed and looked at the teacher who was introducing herself, her name is Mrs. Rosier she passed out are folders for the year then we had time for free write. I didn't know what to write usually it comes to me, but I had to much on my mind, well it was one thing and that was Sebastian. I don't know why? I looked over and noticed he was starring at me he smiled and said "you know this is English class" "yeah" "why don't you have anything on your paper?" " I don't know I cant think of what to write usually it comes to me but I don't know why I am not thinking of anything to write" "it'll come to you soon don't worry" "okay" the bell rang I got up and went to my locker grabbed my math and chemistry journal and left I sat by Sarah "Hey Sarah." "Hey Rose" we sat and listened to are chem. teacher then I had math next, it went by fast. I got to lunch and Sarah and I sat "did you see the new home schooled kid umm Sebastian" "yeah he is in my English class" I said "he seems mysterious" said Sarah "really he seem talkative in English "oh well" after lunch I had photography I went to my locker and got my nice camera this is what I've been waiting for this all summer I practiced some photography a little I just cant wait to see what the class looks like. I entered the room nice and open space with a couple of lab tables with photos starting to be developed. I entered and sat in a chair with my boring black bag on the floor with my camera in both my hands on my lap. A couple more people entered then Sebastian entered his green eyes glowing he smiled and sat across from me with his camera almost identically to mine. My photography teacher said if we have study hall after this we can stay longer. He also told us to get up and follow him, I left my bag there an followed him outside. We went up the hill behind the school and were able to take any pictures we wanted. I decided to change the camera in black and white it made it more eerie. I took photos and photos and accidentally bumped into someone and fell back it was Sebastian. "sorry!" he bent to help me up I looked down and I had a small cut on my leg blood was dripping a little he looked down at it and said "oh I'm so sorry" he starred at my cut for a while I step a little back he looked at my face like he was a piece of stone. I said "you okay?" "yeah, I'm fine" "you sure?" he didn't seem like himself "yeah, got to go take more pictures" "yeah" when he walk away I thought that was strange of him I took more pictures, one picture was my favorite I got a picture of a nice shaped tree and the leave were just fallen down from other ones, and I got it in black and white. I was impressed so I ask the teacher if I can go get developed and left to go back inside and head over to the printer and let it sit there printing. I looked at my thumbs, tweed ling them around. Then I heard a door shut, it was Sebastian I looked up and saw he was grabbing his bag then looked back at my thumb again "class isn't over till another 15 min" "I know I asked the teacher if I can leave earlier" I looked up at him surely enough he was looking at by cut again "but there still another 1hr of school too" "yeah, family issues came up." "Oh well see you tomorrow?" "yeah, I guess so" I was oddly disturbed why he skipped photography, but if family stuff comes up it come up. Then I heard the door open again with all the other kids coming in, Then the bell rang I stayed because I had study hall after words I grabbed my photo out of the printer and put it in my art photo. I noticed my photography teacher coming over "Can I see the photo you took?" "yeah" I said biting my lip I gave him the photo "pretty nice, you like photography?" "yeah I waited for it all summer" "well were going to have fun this year, trying new things you know?" "yeah" after school I went home my mom wasn't home from work yet so I decided to take the time to write I grabbed my back and went upstairs I didn't know what to write about. I just had Sebastian on my mind, and what was the family issue that came up


End file.
